Rewind
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: One of Japan's new inventions exploded, and now Italy, America, and Japan have been reverted back to their younger selves.  And their past caretakers get another chance at helping them.  T for later chapters where Romano comes in.
1. Boom

_A/N: GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE! I am seriously sorry for the lack of stories going up (and for the lack of new chapters) but, its summer and my black belt training just started. Before that, we were in Georgia, in the middle of nowhere, with no internet connection. So, IAMSOVERYSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLME! I'VE GOT RELATIVES IN CALIFORNIA, GEORGIA, WASHINGTON, OREGON, AND JAPAN!_

_I own nothing._

"Yo, Japan, can you come over yet? It's been, like, three hours!"

"Ve~ Nihon! Please come over and have some pasta with me~! Doitsu is busy today and Romano is at Spain nii-chan's house~!"

"Come on, dude, it's been forever since you BRAWLED with meh!"

"Please! !"

Both Italy and America pouted and pleaded at the Japanese man who was typing something into a computer. A strange looking machine was close by; it looked like one of Japan's new inventions. He had not been out of his home in over a week, working on what he called "Tokei1*". Both of the other men/boy/guys had gone to his house to see if they can get him to come out.

The machine was giving off a whirring sound as Japan stood up, completely ignoring the two, and walked over to it. The Tokei1 was a laser-like object attached to a wide base. It looks like one of those ray guns from a Sci-Fi movie that causes mass destruction. America laughed.

"Seriously, what the holy hell IS that thing?"

Japan turned to him, acknowledging either of them for the first time that day. "It is a time machine, America-san. 'Tokei', in my language, means 'clock'."

"Wha…?" "NIHON! Why did you make a big machine doo-hickey thing without letting me and Doitsu help?"

"My apologies for not letting you know…" Really, Japan was afraid Italy would trip on one of the many wires littering the floor and do something catastrophic.

"OOH, what's this button do?" Like that.

"ITALIA-KUN, NO!" The Asian lunged for Italy, but it was too late. The machine's whirring got louder, then sounded off as an explosion as a large, rainbow-colored light filled the room, engulfing everyone in it.

China looked up from his book towards the sound he just heard. _It must have been an explosion…_, he thought, _and it came in the direction of Japan's house…_ His eyes widened and he started sprinting towards the sound.

"JAPAAAAANNNNNN!" He yelled the door, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

No answer. So, he jerked open the totally-not-locked door and sprinted inside. There were two pairs of shoes inside of the door, but he didn't stop to look at them.

"Japan! Where are you aru?"

"China?..."

He stopped. "Japan? Seriously, where are you aru?"

"I'm right in front of you."

China focused on the wall a few feet in front of him. It was just…a wall?

"Look down."

And he did. There was a younger, maybe 5 years old Japan. Besides him were two other children, about the same age. One was blonde with blue eyes and was wearing a dress-like thing. The other had light brown hairwith a small (but pronounced) curl sticking out of his hair. He WAS wearing a dress and apron.

"Wha…?"

"Who's that?" the blonde asked.

"Ve~ I don't know! Where is this place? Where's Mr. Austria and Holy Roma? I'M SCARED!" The brunette cried.

"I-I-I-I-" China couldn't stop stuttering, "I…I'm China. Are you…?"

"My name is America!" the first said brightly.

"I'm Italy Veneziano!" said the other, "Please don't eat me!"

"Japan…Italy…America…?" The older Asian just stood there, then he took out his cellphone and called two people.

"I need help at Japan's house aru."

_A/N: Yeah, the return of Chibitalia, Chibihon, and Chibimerica! Review Plz! Flames are welcome, I don't get that pissed!_

_Japan and America: Y-Y-You're evil!_


	2. Argument

_A/N: I'm back~! And totally tired, but ready to maim-I mean, type!_

_America: You're a dead person later._

_LamboGirl: Hahahahaha, very funny._

_Italy: Ve~ LamboGirl owns nothing! If she did…um…_

_LamboGirl: If I did, Holy Rome would still be alive, just living with Germany like Prussia!_

_Italy: W-W-What? Holy Roma is dead?_

_LamboGirl: Oh…um…HERE!_

China put his head in his hands. This day was not going well. He called the other nations to alert them of what had happened, and this became an emergency meeting; of course, it was as pointless as all their regular meetings. France and England started a fight over the rights to America while Austria and Romano argued over Italy.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM? HE'S MY FUCKING FRATELLO, HE'S MY FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Romano snapped at the pianist.

Austria sighed. "You really don't understand, do you? He lived majority of his life vith me! I know his younger side most ov everyone! Hungary and I!"

"YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCKING CRAP ABOUT-A HIM ANYMORE!"

"Do ou know vhat he did in his spare time? Do you know vhat his preferences vere? DO YOU KNOW WHO HE FELL IN LOVE WITH?"

"NO, THAT'S WHY I WA-" His screaming was silenced by Germany, who had cut him off.

"I think you both should take care of him…your even scaring him right now." He pointed to the chibi nations, and Chibitalia was cowering behind Chibimerica.

"…stupid potato bastard…" Romano muttered. Chibitalia looked up at them and then asked the question majority of everyone was dreading.

"Where's-a Holy Roma?"

Austria paled a little and Hungary drew in a quick gasp. It was France who spoke up. "Ahh…Mon ami, he will not be back in a while…"

Chibitalia pouted. "When-a will he be-a back? I wanted to-a make his house all-a clean and make-a treats for him!" he turned to Austria. "Mr. Austria, when-a will he be-a back?"

Said nation gulped a bit, not really wanting to explain this. Hungary saw this, and she quickly stepped in. "Holy Rome won't be here…um…he's off conquering more lands."

The younger nation took this as a good excuse and smiled "Ve~Okay!" Then, his brow furrowed. "Why does he look-a like Holy Roma?" He asked, pointing to Germany.

"Er…" A dreadful silence filled the room as everyone stared at Chibitalia and wondered how the heck this kid could figure this crap out when he wasn't nearly this smart as an adult.

"So…America?" England broke the silence.

Chibimerica looked up at him and said "Hi, Britain!"

England blushed, so used to being called "England" by America. "Er…Who do you prefer, me or France?" He said the other's name with a slight loathing. Chibimerica didn't notice.

"You!..." Then, he looked around a bit, then focused in on an empty corner. "Canada! Hi!" He then ran up to the semi-invisible nation in the corner, who thought he was going unnoticed yet again.

"Bwha-?" Canada couldn't even ask the question as Chibimerica flung himself at his brother, nearly knocking all the air out of his lungs.

"Hiya, Bro!" The younger nation-let thing smiled, then frowned. "Since when are you taller than me?"

"Um….?" Canada just stared at his now younger brother as England picked him up and started humming Phantom of the Opera. Chibimerica yawned and soon fell asleep.

China got up and said, loudly "Are we done with the parenting problem, aru? We still need to figure out how this happened and we have to try to reverse it, aru!"

Chibihon, who was sitting right next to China, stood up on the chair and said "How what happened? I don't remember much…"

Chibitalia jumped up onto the table and said "Ve~ I want-a know what happened! Where-a was that-a house?~"

The first chibi looked at him and said, sternly "That was my house…but it looked a bit different."

Then, suddenly, South Korea ran into the room, and said, really loud "THE MACHINE IN JAPAN'S HOUSE IS BROOOOKKKKKKEEEEEEENNNNN, DAZE! It's original programming was lost and it looked like someone hit a button that made it overload, daze!"

Estonia also walked in, followed by Lativa, and said "Yes. There was a machine that resembled the time machine Japan was talking about building before he went…um…to work. But, the battery is fried and all previous directions are lost."

England made a strangling sound. _My America…gone?_

China banged his head onto the table._ Aiya…can't make the mistakes again…also, shouldn't let Korea near him..._

Austria just sighed. _The insanity won't end…I hope he doesn't realize Holy Rome is gone…_

Romano snarled then grabbed the Baltic nation by the collar of the shirt, a move no one expected. "Then," the Italian snarled, "you fix it-a and reprogram it-a. My fratello cannot-a stay a five year old forever, and I'm not gonna fucking wait-a around for him to get older."

Estonia paled and said, "O-Of course…"

Romano dropped him, picked up Chibitalia, and started heading for the door, calling "AUSTRIA! GET YOU FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!"

Said nation scrambled to put away his papers and ran after the other nation, muttering a barely audible "Ver dammt…" under his breath.

England sighed and hefted Chibimerica into a different positon. "Well, come on, Canada…I guess we will be watching America…" he said, and the other stood up and followed him out the door.

China watched as, slowly, all the others filed out the door, leaving him with Estonia, Korea, and Chibihon. Estonia looked at him. "We will try and fix it. It may take time though…"

Korea slapped his back "Time machines were invented in Korea, daze! We'll pull through!"

Estonia glowered at him and said "Yes, we will. Now, let us look at the blueprints to figure out what went wrong."

And they left. China looked at Chibihon; Chibihon looked at China. China then smiled and said "We should be getting home, aru."

"Yes, please. Onegaishimasu."

**_Onegaishimasu_**_ = please. (my knowledge of Japanese tells me so. feel free to correct if wrong.)_

_A/N: Worth it? Hellz yeah. I hope I did you all justice. And, please tell me if me "Ver dammt" is spelled wrong, I used no references… Ver dammt = damnit, fratello=brother. REVIEW, OR I SHALLZ…do…something…sinister… _

_Japan: *sniffle* why me?_

_America: screw you, Lambo._

_Lambogirl: Screw yourself, America._

_America:…wut?_


	3. Mafia

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm a bad person. Oh my god, it's been forever since I updated this...well, this chapter was actually finished for...a while. Whoops. IM me if you find any errors, I didn't look at it after I found it...ehehe...**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Austria sighed and looked at the two Italians he was bringing back home with him. Chibitalia was shaking nervously while Romano looked like he was going to cuss like usual, but was somehow restraining himself from doing so with his now-oh-so younger brother there. Maybe it was a maternal instinct? Who knows...<p>

When they got to his house, Austria unlocked the door and let the other two nations in. Chibitalia smiled at the familiar setting and looked at Austria.

"Ve~Mr. Austria! Where should I start cleaning?" he chirped.

Romano looked angrily at Austria before looking back at Chibitalia. "Fratello, you aren't his servant any more..." he said quietly. His brother beamed.

"YAY! So, can I cook? I don't want to eat the crap I used to, because it was so bland! WWAAAAAHHHHHH!" the young nation looked ready to cry at the mention of the food.

Austria turned red and said "I believe my cooking has improved."

"Ve~I hope so..."

Romano plugged Chibitalia's ears, then yelled "PIANO BASTARD, YOU SUCK AT COOKING, NO WONDER FRATELLO CAN'T LOOK AT YOUR FOOD! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AT COOKING AS THE SCONE BASTARD!"

Austria sighed impatiently as Hungary came in, squeeled, then left with Chibitalia. Neither of the arguing two took notice.

"How dare you compare my cooking to that of England's! My cooking is a million times better than his!"

"Yeah, maybe, back another two thousand frikkin years!"

"You have never even tried my food!"

"When fratello says something is bad, I think of how much I value my f*cking life and would rather not die by death of horrible foreign cooking."

"WHY YOU-" Austria was cut off at the beginning of an epicly long rant by Chibitalia rejoining them in a pretty black dress.

"Ve~ Fratello! Mr. Austria! Do I look pretty?" he giggled, "I hope Holy Roma likes it!"

Both of the grown men paled, then looked back at the young nation. Austria quickly excused himself.

"I'm going to start cooking..." he said.

Romano and Chibitalia looked at each other, then started talking in rapid Italian. Romano was looking worried for a little while, before calming down and saying, in English "Yes, that's true...did they know though?"

Chibitalia thought for a second then smiled and replying "Only Miss Hungary~!"

Romano face-palmed as Austria brought out some food. It was placed on the table by a butler, while the host seated himself at the head of the table. The other three sat around him, Romano glaring at the cuisine as if it were going to jump up and bite him. Chibitalia was visibly paling.

Everything was fine...and then the smallest nation took a bite of the food.

"BLECH, PFFFTTTTTTTTTT!" He was spitting out the "food" everywhere, crying so hard you'd think it was raining inside that house.

Romano looked at the seemingly-safe edibles and decided he'd rather save his little brother than risk having that happen to him. But, just as he turned around to pick up the little gender confused chibi thing that was his fratello, said chibi thing had already bolted out the door and straight in the direction of Italy. The door was hanging off the hinges, with a perfect circle in the middle, a cloud of gathering dust moving farther away fast. Soon enough, it was gone entirely and the three nations just stared in awe at the door.

"What. The. Hell." Romano growled, then turned just to flip the Bird at the Austrian man before running after his sibling. "FRATELLO!"

Austria just sighed and said "Yes, they have left! Freedom!" just before he locked himself into the piano room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Ve~Fratello! Where are you?" the little boy yelled, running through the dark streets of an Italian present-day city. It wasn't at all like the warm, artistic country remembered it.

"Ehi, guarda questo ragazzino qui!" someone in the shadows of an alley shouted. Soon, the little nation found himself surrounded by dark looking men, each holding a gun or a knife.

Chibitalia looked at the men worriedly, making small "eh?" noises under his breath. The men started advancing forwards, which led to one thing. It started raining.

"VE~ THE CLOUDS ARE CRYING! WHY ARE THE CLOUDS SO SAD? I'M SCARED!" Little Italy jumped straight into the arms of one of the men, who was holding a machine gun in one of his hands. The gun was quickly thrown away as the child took its place.

"_**Hey, boss, can we keep the little guy? He's so cute!" **_ the "menacing" Italian said, turning to the first man, who was wearing a very expensive looking suit and holding a shot gun. The rest of the men all turned to look at this one guy, who was apparently the leader.

After a while of intense puppy-dog eyes, the leader caved in. "_**Alright, alright, we'll make him part of the family,"**_ he said, throwing his hands (and the gun) into the air, "_**Let's head back, guys.**_"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Romano and Austria weren't that far from the spot where the mafia men took Chibitalia. They were actually just on the opposite side of the building.

"FRATELLO! ITALIA! FELICIANO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? STOP HIDING, DAMNIT, AND GET OUT HERE!" Romano was yelling.

Austria pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are a horrible, horrible parent. You can't just LOOSE THE KID. You also can't swear in front of him."

Romano turned sharply to the offending nation. "Who you calling a horrible parent, Mr. I-Cook-As-Bad-As-The-Scone-Bastard? And I haven't used much bad language yet!"

"I do not cook that bad! As you can see, people who eat my food can actually live afterwards! And, yes, you have been using inappropriate words, especially for a child as young as Italy is now!"

The two nations were arguing so much, they didn't notice the group of large, scary looking men walk out. One of them had a bright and sunny happy little boy-girl-whatever singing from his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FAIL MAFIA IS FAIL. YEPPERS.**


End file.
